<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whisper by hailbabel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499265">Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailbabel/pseuds/hailbabel'>hailbabel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harlots (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, FitzBirch, Harlots Week, Harlots Week 2020, Tupping Tuesday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailbabel/pseuds/hailbabel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella seeks to provide Nancy a pleasant distraction in the midst of a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nancy Birch/Isabella Fitzwilliam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harlots Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabella looked up from her conversation with Lady Leadsome. Something boring about her horrid husband. The parlor was busy with color and light and sound, and her party was in full swing. Now that Harcourt was out of the way and she could be her own person (for once), it was time for her to rebuild her reputation among the nobility. She had certain plans for her wealth, and for Sophia, that necessitated the good will of her class. No matter that she had come to view them all in a harsher light. Still, it was the best option, and the only way she knew to proceed.</p>
<p>It was easy to spot Nancy Birch as she crept into the room, a crow all in black among the brightly colored preening women.</p>
<p>She looked back to Lady Leadsome and smiled and laughed. By her reaction, Isabella guessed this had been the right response. By the time she looked up again, Nancy had gone. She wasn't surprised. That woman moved like a shadow.</p>
<p>She extricated herself from the conversation, making an excuse about looking for Sophia, knowing she had escaped to her room some time ago. Sophia always enjoyed these parties, much to Isabella’s chagrin. The girl was still enchanted by them, still dazzled by the sparkling finery and ostentatious dress even after her foray into London’s underbelly. Outside the parlor was calmer, only a couple of women stood close together, whispering to each other. Isabella recognized one as one of Fanny's girls dressed in an appropriately opulent style. By the way the other woman was blushing, she didn't need to hear the conversation to guess where it was going.</p>
<p>She couldn't really begrudge either of them their joy. She was all too familiar with the appeal.</p>
<p>She looked around.</p>
<p>If I were a crow, where would I perch?</p>
<p>Isabella ascended the stairs and followed her best guess to the study. The door was slightly ajar and she pushed it open. It was dark inside, lit only by cool blue moonlight cut by a dark silhouette. The door to the balcony stood open, and Nancy Birch lounged against the railing. Isabella closed the door softly behind her.</p>
<p>"You're very bad at closing doors," she said playfully.</p>
<p>Nancy turned and smirked over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Just leaving bread crumbs," she said.</p>
<p>"I was hoping you'd join me for a while."</p>
<p>Nancy pursed her mouth into a hard line.</p>
<p>"And frighten your flock?"</p>
<p>Isabella suppressed a sigh. She didn't like it when Nancy was self deprecating like that. It was a bad habit and Isabella tried not to feed into it. She wrung her hands for a moment, deciding how best to change the subject before something came to her.</p>
<p>Isabella came to stand behind Nancy, who raised an eyebrow at her over her shoulder. Isabella was so close that she could see the faint pink blush her proximity was causing. Nancy looked dead ahead and gulped as Isabella pressed closer, placing her hands on the railing on either side of Nancy's.</p>
<p>"What are you up to?" Nancy made to twist around, but Isabella placed an arm around her.</p>
<p>"Distracting you from yourself," Isabella said, taking her other hand and brushing Nancy's hair back.</p>
<p>Nancy inhaled deeply and melted back against her as Isabella pressed a kiss against her jaw. Their bodies were flush, front to back, and a sudden ache in her chest had her wanting to let her hands roam.</p>
<p>It was easy just now to imagine the thing she normally reserved for the dark hours she spent in bed, sleepless and seeking carnal comforts. When she would yearn for Nancy and speak her name, a soft but burning sound, into the night.</p>
<p>"Nancy," Isabella moaned, dark and low and hot against her neck where she knew she would cause goosebumps.</p>
<p>Nancy gave a little shiver. "Mischievous girl. What was that?" She was trying to be cool and calm, but her chest rose and fell with a hard sigh, and one of her hands went to cover Isabella's at her waist.</p>
<p>"That," Isabella said, "is what it sounds like when I think of you at night and whisper your name in the dark."</p>
<p>Nancy uttered a strangled moan as her eyes slipped closed and Isabella hoped she was picturing it, imagining it, craving it.</p>
<p>She tugged Nancy's collar down to place a kiss at the curve of her neck, and withdrew.</p>
<p>Nancy's gloved hand clung to her as she spun to look at Isabella fully. "Where are you going?" Her voice was breathy and thin, pleading.</p>
<p>"Back to the party. Before someone assumes I've been… up to something."</p>
<p>She turned and glided out of the room with a sway of her hips, a satisfied smile on her lips, leaving the door open wide behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>